


Immersion

by Leidolette



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Cults, Gen, Gore, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette
Summary: Dani settles in.





	Immersion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/gifts).

> Happy Trick or Treat 2019, Croik! It was a pleasure to write for you.

The day after the last of the Midsommar festivities, Dani awoke in a perfect calm.

Then the terror set in.

A cavalcade of horrific images poured through Dani's head: a man's head imploded under the blow of a massive hammer, Josh's amputated foot jutted straight up from the dirt, Christian dragged into the soon-flaming temple and nothing more than screams coming out again. Dani gasped over and over again in her bed. She lay there with her eyes squeezed shut, struggling just to breathe.

"Dani?" It was Karin, from the maypole celebration. The sound of her voice cut through the swirl of memories, but sent of pulse of pain through Dani's feet as her body remembered the manic, marathon dance her and the other women of the village had shared the day before.

"Dani, are you awake?" The door to the communal house slid open, and Karin entered. Dani realized that it was empty of people, save for her, and now Karin.

"Oh, Dani, it's all right, it's all right." The voice was right next to her now.

Then there were soft arms around her, and Dani had the momentary urge to struggle, her thoughts filled with the memory of Simon with an open back and flowers where his eyes should be. But Karin's gentle face came into focus above her and the smell of linen and homespun wool surrounded and soothed her. Dani's muscles began to relax one by one.

Dani's sister used to hold her like this too, before things got bad. Back when Dani and Terri were children, Dani was the one that was too emotional, her feelings spilling over into frustration and tears at every bump in the road of her young life. Terri had been there for her then, throwing her arms around Dani until her breathing had evened out. Dani's sister didn't resemble Karin in any way, but this comfort felt the same. 

Just the same.

There was the sound of the door opening again, but the person that entered was turned into an indistinct, watery blur by the tears still in Dani's eyes. The boards sounded with the tread of a heavier set of footsteps, then Dani felt another warm hand on her back.

"Are you okay, Dani?" Pelle asked.

"Yeah," she hiccuped. "Yeah, I just need a second."

"There is no hurry at all." He was light and warm, the way Christian had been for a few months, back at the beginning. Patient. Pelle knew. He knew what this felt like, and he had gotten through it. He would help her, she knew. Dani felt a wave of gratitude, and that slowly calmed the last of her sobs.

"Come with us," Pelle said gently, when Dani's sobs finally ended. "A little breakfast will help."

They stood as one. Karin supported Dani on one side and Pelle on the other.

Outside, most of the Hårga were engaged in the activity of packing the Midsommar celebration away. There was a languid sort of look to their movements, as if a tension had been released. The air was fresh, and the sun was as bright as ever.

Siv, the elder, seemed to be directing the construction of the breakfast spread. When she saw Dani -- red-eyed, but straight-backed and arm in arm with Karin and Pelle -- something sweet passed over her features. Dani had seen it now and again in her mother's face: pride.

Dani looked at the plate in front of her when she sat down at the long table. Her parents used to make big, hot breakfasts on Sundays when she was a kid. Not like this, of course, with fish and porridge, but both were made with affection. Dani took a bite of the fish. It was _delicious_. The recipe didn't seem to be any different than the previous days, but, for whatever reason, this morning Dani found the food much more palatable. She quickly cleared her plate, feeling suddenly ravenous.

After breakfast, Dani helped with the washing up. Some of the women started up a working song. No words, just melody. It was a round, repeating over and over again. After a few nervous minutes, Dani's own wobbling voice joined in. Her song soon strengthened and wove in seamlessly with the women on either side of her -- with the whole group.

Jesus, it was like Dani was beginning to relax for the first time in _months_. The terrible pocket of grief and anxiety that lived in her chest all of her waking moments was escaping from her lungs like smoke along with her song. Dani was so distracted by the easing ache that she automatically answered Karin when she wondered aloud to no one in particular where the blue pitcher had gone to.

"On the bottom shelf of the cupboard under the table," Dani said absentmindedly.

"Dani!" Karin said, beaming. "Your Swedish came back! And so quickly."

Dani stared. She had half-thought that it'd been a dream yesterday. But, no, here she was, completely sober, speaking Swedish. Her words came out clumsy as a newborn foal -- but still they came, and with each passing minute they flowed easier.

Maybe it was everything before Midsommar that had been the dream: her studies, her friends, her family. Now she was awake.

"Oh, Dani," Karin said, "we're so glad you wanted to stay. Soon you'll be right at home here." 

Dani couldn't tell if the words had been in English or Swedish, and it didn't matter. Karin's lovely, steady gaze showed that she meant them. And, more, Dani believed them, too.

She was home.


End file.
